Write A Caption/Archive/101
=Charles Darwin And His Book, 'Origin Of Species'= * Yet for all his purported brilliance, Darwin has managed to de-evolve into a giant hunk of rock. - The Lake Effect 12:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) * Guess who said evolution and religion didn't conflict? --Grazon 19:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: John Paul II?--89.248.169.109 19:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Errrr him too but I was thinking of Darwin. --Grazon 20:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * Hmmm... an underbite, lots of facial hair and heavy brow ridge. Was Darwin writing about himself? --Careax 07:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Find Tree That Is Over 9,000 Years Old= * Inscribed at the base of the trunk is an example of Proto-Afro-Asiatic language that scholars believe translates into, "John McCain was here." - The Lake Effect 23:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) * Wow! That's great! Lets celebrate the occasion with a bonfire! Now, where to find some firewood... --Careax 07:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =5.2 Earthquake Hits Midwest United States= * Dang it God the Westburo Baptist Church is 400 miles to the South West! --Grazon 17:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * God punish Americans for exposing Sexual Abuse of Children by Catholics Priests.--89.248.169.109 19:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * "Dang it! I knew I should have started a pillow and cushion store instead!" --Careax 07:43, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =South Korean President Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= That's him--Lee Myung-bak, President of South Korea--driving the golf cart. * "Hey Condi, it's true what they say about Asian drivers! They misunderspeedify and de-steer from their lane. Get me off'a this thing!" --Careax 07:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * "Hey Condi, I like this guy! he doesn't even call me caddy like the Saudis. --Grazon 19:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =American Becomes The First Woman To Win IndyCar Race= This is Danica Patrick, who won the Japan 300 * She's an amazing driver and good looking. I think I'm in love. --Grazon 22:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * (to herself) No matter how fast I drive, I still can't get away from this "Grazon" guy...(just playing with ya!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * *Runs over your beer and donuts* (just kidding). --Grazon 17:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * Drag Racer Queen.--91.121.102.64 04:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) =European Particle Accelerator To Begin Experiments In Summer, 2008, Photo #1= * Just before getting it painted, Dick Cheney has NASA roll out his Flag pin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =European Particle Accelerator To Begin Experiments In Summer, 2008, Photo #2= =Pope Benedict XVI Visits Ground Zero= =Pope Benedict XVI Conducts Mass At Yankee Stadium= * And The Pope wins the World Series! Pope wins! POPE WINS! - The Lake Effect 15:20, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =South Korean Health Officials Respond To Reports Of Bird Flu= * And that's what happens when you get a reports of a lame duck. - The Lake Effect 15:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *"The only thing you should really worry about is if flaming red rashes appear on your forearms." --OHeL 03:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) =Hollywood Director Discusses Darfur With UN Secretary General= * Ban ki-Moon turns down Spielberg's offer to play a grown up "Short Round".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC)